This invention relates to a postal charge processing system which is capable of counting successive weight measuring operations.
In a prior-art postal charge processing system successive weight measuring operations are counted each time it is detected that the weight data from a weight measuring unit varies from a certain weight value to 0 g. In this prior system, however, an accurate count number cannot be ensured. This is because counting measuring operations may be brought about by various causes in addition to the proper cause; for instance, a counting action may be caused to produce erroneous count data when the measuring base is swung by a hand casually touching the base.